The Second Beauty and the Human Beast
by AnimeTardisFan
Summary: Me and my wonderful love for gender bending, Lefou is the second beauty and Gaston the human beast. Gender bend! I do not want any flames saying that Lefou being a girl isn't correct. Rated T because Gaston falls out of the building and gets beat up.


**I had an idea earlier today for a story for Beauty and the Beast. I was very tedious about it due to the pairing it involved (I mostly write romance so this is good for me). Later on in the day one of my friends (one of a set of triplets) stated that because her and her other friend had doodled some crack pairing drawings, today was local crack pairing day. This powered me to write this. If any of you weren't expecting this, it does have gender bend (I love gender bend). Now, on with the show.**

**Warning: This was based off of the musical version where Lefou is a lot better looking. So he's a decently handsome guy in this story.**

**I do NOT own Beauty and the Beast, if I did... well read the story.**

* * *

Starts when the villagers attack the enchanted castle...

The teapot spun him round and round causing him to nearly fall over.

"Nighty night!" she chimed and shoved him in a closet. He hit his head on the wall and promptly passed out.

* * *

Lefou could feel a pounding in his head, but not much beyond that. He felt around the room hoping for something to grab onto. Soon his hands (had they always been that small) latched onto a doorknob. There was a bit of light streaming through the bottom of the doorway, but not enough to see anything. He turned the latch and opened the door stepping out into the castle's main hall.

"Madame Potts you did say no females where left wandering about the palace correct?" Lumiere asked looking at Lefou. Lefou's eyesight adjusted to the large amount of light in the hall and he stumbled back into the closet door.

There standing in front of him was a tall skinny man with a similar demeanor to the enchanted candle stick he'd met earlier, a stout man similar in appearances to the clock, and a lady cook that looked like the tea pot.

"Bloody hell," he stuttered (his voice unusually high), "you people all look like those enchanted objects from earlier, the ones who shoved me in the closet!"

"No, we shoved a young man in the closet, ah yes Mister Lefou was his name. You are a young lady, we captivated no ladies in that closet." Mrs. Potts answered cheerily, "Now Miss, you'll need to leave the premises, the magic energy from the curse being broken would be dangerous to someone like you."

"_Young Lady? _I'll let you know Miss Teapot, that my name is Lefou and last I remember I was a young man!" Lefou countered angrily, everyone in this house was crazy!

"Can simple magic residue really do that?" Mrs. Potts whispered Cogsworth just loud enough for Lefou to hear.

"Do what? You people are bonkers, and you wont even answer my question!" Lefou shouted angrily.

"Well Miss Lefou, I do suggest you give yourself a simple pat-down, it may clear up the issue." Mrs. Potts answered, her smile not faltering.

Lefou, just noticed something.

"Am I taller?" he asked a blank expression on his face.

"Guess as a lady your build is a bit different, taller and slimmer, just like Lumiere!" Mrs. Potts said.

'_As a lady,' _he thought looking down at himself. Sure enough, Mrs. Potts was right, a simple pat-down solved the issue quite quickly.

"What happened?" he, sorry, she questioned flustered.

"Well," Lumiere started, "since we were changed back to our human forms, there was, what you might call a magical reaction of sorts. The extra unexpended energy from this reaction must have affected you. Hence the situation we're in now."

"Where's Gaston!" Lefou asked looking around the room.

"That hunter friend of yours fell off the balcony. Poor boy, an awful way to end." Mrs. Potts said somberly shaking her head.

"I've got to go help him!" Lefou said stepping towards the door.

"I doubt he'll recognize you, plus he's probably not even alive." Lumiere commented. He was right, instead of the short stout frame she normally held Lefou was tall and slim, with long, brown, hair held back in a brown ribbon. Instead of the attire she normally wore, Lefou was donning a brown velvet dress, around mid calf long, with off white frills at the front and three brown bows running down the frills. A pair of brown heeled boots adorned her feet, making her just an inch taller.

Lefou considered what they said and decided to help Gaston anyway. She slung the door open revealing a dark night sky with pouring rain, lightning streaking the sky. The second her feet hit the cold ground outside the mansion door slammed closed. The ground outside was flooded to at least an inch and was like a furious river, floating sticks away at alarming rates, and nearly sweeping her off her feet. She ran around the forest searching for her old buddy. She was running toward a pile of brambles when she tripped, how clumsy of her, and almost fell face first into the water, only barely catching herself on a branch. While steadying herself she noticed a scrap of red cloth in one of the bushes. She ran towards it and examined it carefully, yep Gaston's shirt, for sure. SHe looked around hurriedly seeing only a small glimpse of a similar fabric. She ran towards it and pulled away some of the bramble bush. Gaston sat under the ragged bushes, having been washed here by the flood.

"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive..." Lefou whispered under her breath reaching towards Gaston. He was scraped and brused and more likely than not had a broken bone or two. He would need medical attention as soon as possible. Lefou hoisted the larger male up onto her shoulders straining under his weight. There should be a wagon just down the hill from here. The steps she took were taxing and painful to her lower back but worth the effort if only for her friend. Soon she reached the wagon and with great precision attempted to lay her injured friend in the cart. The two horses someone had left seemed not affected by the evening's events and stood happily, waiting for an order. Lefou stepped up onto the driver's chair and snapped the horses reigns creating a satisfying smack. The horses started off at a fast pace quickly finding a gravel road. Lefou's hands trembled and he held the reigns with a white knuckled grip. Gaston stirred a bit and groaned at the pain invading his head. He looked in front of him only to see the back of a pretty girl with long hair.

"You're kind of pretty." Gaston stated blatantly sitting up and inching closer to true front of the carriage. LeFou's cheeks lit up a shade of red unknown to man at that comment.

"You're also sort of my type, he kind of girl who looks like she'd have her nose in a book all the time." Gaston said, he was probably loopy from head damage.

"You know what I give to pretty girls I like?" he asked sitting on the edge of the cart so he was sitting next to Lefou with his feet still in the cart.

"W-what?" Lefou stuttered, now quite flustered by the situation. Gaston leaned in just an inch closer looking Lefou strait in the eye.

"Kisses." he answered simply, leaning in and closing the small gap left between the two. Lefou was too stunned to even move, frozen in place by surprise. The hoses seemed to know what they were doing and continued along the path without guidance. Pale moonlight streamed through the thin clouds and leaves as the rain let up. What a beautiful evening...

* * *

Like I said official crack pairing day. If any of you liked this please review and I may write a second chapter. I may also write a story similar to this, except Lefou's always been female. Review if you want an update!**  
**


End file.
